A Dragon's Ordeal
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Not many individuals know dragons can turn into humans...but if and when they do...why? A young woman lost and injured in the beast's territory is about to find out. LEMON!


Nothing but freezing ice and snow as far as the eye could see in the vast white field. Monstrous cliffs hurling over as even to keep themselves warm from this dismal weather, and there, directly in the middle of the white tapestry…..was a woman.

How long she'd been out there she didn't know.

She trudged slowly through the snow with barely any clothing at all, the last memory she had were some bandits chasing after her when they stopped going after her just as she entered this area.

What stopped them? Why this area was overly populated with dragons of course.

The girl had heard of this supposedly monstrous beasts but never had she seen them from her homeland, which was far away since she was kidnapped by Vikings and brought here for a trade off; where ever _here_ was.

Having barely managed to escape with a blow to her arm, clutching the wound tightly still, it wasn't long after when the bandits found her. Easy pickings to capture and rape.

Wrapping her arms around herself at a feeble attempt to gain just a bit of warmth, she felt like crying again.

_Why? What did I do to deserve this kind of punishment? I wish I could just go home or find someone that can help me._

A shadow covering the ground caught her eye as she halted her movements, seeing it again on the ground when she knew she was doomed.

Sure enough, an enormous dragon was circling the woman until it landed with a graceful thud on the ground and blocking her path.

She did nothing but shiver, mostly from the cold since all the beast did was look down at her…..observing. The wings were spread wide and glistened from the scales, stomping even closer but still nothing.

The woman shed her tears at last; giving up her last bit of hope for anything so had no choice but to accept she would die here. She was going to anyway from the weather and wound so why not get it over with?

The dragon let out a shrill roar and caused the girl to fall backwards into the snow with a low groan. Whimpering in pain, she shakily sat up but froze what her eyes was seeing now.

* * *

A large dark royal blue dragon's eye was directly in front of her face within a second.

All she could do was look but that was a big mistake, the slit of a pupil for the eye of the beast began to ripple so calm-like, enchanting…..so much she wanted to keep looking at it.

Her eyelids began to droop and body felt as heavy as lead, she gave in and fell into a deep slumber against the icy snow. The dragon raised its head and began to take flight; once it hovered just above the ground it grabbed the woman in its talons tenderly before soaring into the sky.

Gliding among the mountains, the wintry fog not bothering its sight in the least, dodging the sharp rocks it entered its den and carefully placed the girl on the ground before walking past her.

The long scaly tail scooped her up from behind since it needed all four legs to walk down the maze-like cavern to its warmest section.

Once inside it lit the torches and fireplaces with its flaming breath, carefully placing the female onto a fur rug next to the largest fireplace before exiting to shake the snowflakes and water off its massive body before returning.

* * *

*The woman weakly opened her eyes once she felt heat on her face, blinking slowly to get used to the light when she tried to sit up.

A massive chamber with luxury spread throughout the room, cushions, blankets, and even over filled treasure chests in the back corner.

A low growl got her attention as the dragon from before entered, the woman curling her legs up to her chest in fear when all of a sudden the beast began to change form.

It still approached her as it shrank down to a tolerable height, but the transformation was far more shocking than she realized after she looked away.

A nudge to her leg made her open her eyes to see what happened, eyes growing large and mouth parted slightly to what was kneeling in front of her.

_A man? The dragon turned into a man!?_

He was indeed a sight to behold.

Tall, dark tan and smooth taut skin, muscular, sharp ears peeking from the wild red/black shoulder length hair, fangs protruding from his thin lips, dark eyebrows, dark royal blue eyes….the same dragon eyes that entranced her, but what really almost made her pass out was just below his waist.

She could see the wild dark pubic hairs but not any lower than that since his wings were blocking the sight of his groin.

Gulping, she took some deep breaths to calm down as he gently tugged her boots off. Flinching, she let him remove the other one only to see her feet were blue from frost-bite. It was no wonder she couldn't feel them.

The dragon man made a low noise before reaching up to undo her pants, but she slapped his hands away. He gave her a fixed look and growled, "Your wet garments need to be removed."

His voice was deep, raspy, and yet velvety.

* * *

Attempting once again he failed since she was just too embarrassed and scared to be seen in the nude. He was a man now so he no doubt would rape her like all the others….every man was the same around here that she'd seen.

The dragon made an irritated noise and firmly cupped her chin, his eyes rippling like before to make her relax and cooperate.

Pushing his chest, she tried to get him stop but it was no use, her body was far too weak to resist. He didn't put her to sleep, just in a relaxed state so he could continue without being interrupted.

Taking off the wet clothing, every single bit he tossed them to the side before focusing on getting the blood circulation flowing to her feet.

He rubbed her legs with his strong hands, working his way down to get her warm, but kept glancing up at the woman's face.

He murmured quietly to himself, "Why didn't you scream like all women do when they see a dragon?"

It took him a while on the small feet, having suffered much more of the cold, but still taking great interest in checking out the fragile body in the process.

_I can smell she's of age so she's not too young. She's so soft and small. I was always told women were larger than this._

Every human female he'd seen, the ones that were captured by his own kind for the same reason he has this one now, were much taller and larger than this one. Heavily busted and muscular, but not manly, more like the Amazon women he read in stories. If not that they were plump all over.

Luckily, he saved her feet from the cold but she shouldn't walk just yet, not until they're completely healed.

Grabbing a fur blanket he covered the small form and then fetched some medical supplies to tend to her wound. For this she would need to be asleep, it needed to be sewn and he didn't have any herbs to numb the injury.

Putting her into a peaceful slumber with his powers again, he worked on it and hummed softly until he was finished.

Lying next to the sleeping woman with curiosity written all over his face.

* * *

*He had come of age in his dragon and human form to mate, which is a wondrous time for his kind. It was revered as a challenge for their hypnosis powers combined with their seduction skills to gain a human mate.

Only the ancient humans knew of this ordeal, the legend passed down among the generations that were to follow that no young and preferably attractive humans should ever enter a dragon's territory alone. It would mean the end so they say.

Shrugging, he stroked the soft light hair absentmindedly.

According to his own past, a dragon turned human in a most inopportune open area with a female human and was seen. It was a great disaster because not only was the humans warned of their vulnerability, he lost his mate to them as well.

The humans sent her overseas to who knows where for her own protection and he could never find her. The dragon mourned from the loss so much that he died from starvation.

It was heartbreaking tale, but it was a lesson not to be taken lightly. Every precaution was taken into consideration so the same mistake would not happen.

Sure, in most of these cases the men/women were under the dragon's spells until they accepted to be their mates but some were in love at the very beginning.

*Sighing, he couldn't stop himself from reaching under the blanket and caressing the skin. His arousal already getting even harder to the many things that they could do together.

Yes, dragons are lustful beings but mostly and only with the one they desire as their mate. Thus how they chose a mate to begin with….their arousal and senses are clouded for reasons unknown by just looking at that one special human predestined to be their mate.

Reaching down to his length, he stroked it a few times as he nibbled the woman's neck. She weakly whimpered from his sharp fangs grazing her skin, that the dragon smirked and suckled the crook of her neck to wake her up even more.

Rubbing her eyes sleepily she quickly realized what was going on but just went rigid. He noticed and stopped, smiling down at her but that made the woman tightly shut her eyes for fear he would hypnotize her again.

* * *

Arching a dark brow he chuckled, kissing her forehead and trailing in down her cheek back to her neck. Whimpering she pleaded, "Please stop."

Frowning, he did as she wanted but asked, "Why?" "Ju….just don't touch me….please." "Is it because of what I am?"

She warily looked at him with those large sad eyes and murmured, "No….it's just…." Tilting his head in confusion he rested both hands on her temples, closing his eyes as he let the power within him surge throughout his body to link their minds.

Many images flashed through both their minds on their most recent memories, words not having to be said any longer now that he knew her reasoning.

Exhaling a deep breath he murmured regretfully, "Forgive me for doing that without your permission, but do no fear me. I mean you no harm."

She was too overwhelmed to think straight to what just happened, the only thing she could murmur was, "Nightstar?"

He grinned, showing off his fangs as he gently pulled the blanket away. "Yes, my name. Yours is lovely too." She blushed but said nothing, not even when a strong hand caressed down her naked thighs and back up to cup a breast.

Taking her lack of resistance as an incentive, he gently squeezed and massaged her breasts, taking great pleasure into finally knowing of what they felt like. He always wondered and now he knew….soft; just like he hoped.

The woman bit her lip nervously but still wasn't sure she wanted this; it felt right and yet….

Her thoughts were interrupted when he kissed her, forcing her head back onto the rug with a smoldering yet tender kiss. Shyly opening her mouth to get some air, he plunged his tongue inside and intertwined it with hers.

All she could do was grip the dragon's shoulders as she felt her body relax even further and further within each passing second.

Growling softly in need Nightstar felt everything her body had to offer him, hesitant himself to touch her womb though.

* * *

Eyes clouded over with lust he traveled his loving kisses down her neck, chest, stomach, inner thigh, and experimentally inhaled his prize before doing anything else.

The smell was heavenly, even more so with the quivering thighs that tried to close and keep him out. Glancing up at her flushed, cute countenance he held them apart, careful not to puncture the skin with his claws as well.

He warily licked between the folds, earning a small gasp from the female that he did it again with more pressure. The reactions were lovely, innocent, and obvious it felt good.

He kept going, not holding anything back as he playfully flicked his tongue and sucked the area, mentally going insane from how turned on he was from the noises she made and taste alone.

The dragon must have been doing the right thing for it wasn't long before the girl grabbed his hair and cried out, writhing and bucking her hips into his mouth.

He tasted her sweet fluids and lapped it all up greedily before ravishing her mouth again with a moan. This felt so nice to them both, neither having experienced any of this.

Sure, he jerked off a few times but it wasn't as thrilling as the real thing he hoped for.

Disengaging mouths, he then went to her breasts to play and suck on the swollen nubs with a smirk. Once again, she whimpered but didn't push him away; it felt so nice.

Gathering her courage she sat up, blushing when he smiled at her as she rubbed his smooth muscular chest gently, traveling her eyes downward and gazing at his manhood.

She had never seen one before so naturally she'd find it odd but, she reached out and touched it. It was smooth, pulsing, and the head was leaking.

Nightstar groaned in approval when she rubbed it more, wrapping her hand around it and trying to make him feel good to. Why she was going along with this she didn't know, but something about this man/dragon made her feel…..safe and loved.

He did save her after all, even if only for his own lustful reasons but that didn't change the fact she was alive thanks to him.

* * *

Wanting to return the favor, the girl leaned down and cautiously licked the tip. The taste wasn't bad but his lustful scent alone was intoxicating so she kept licking then began to suckle the head.

The dragon growled happily, gently pushing her head down further so she could take more of his aching length but sadly, that little mouth could only go so far without gagging.

He didn't push her to do anymore than this, the little thing was so innocent he wanted to dominate her completely, mark her as his mate for his entire kind to see.

She stopped with even more embarrassment written on her face as he kissed her again, pushing her back onto the fur rug and spreading her legs.

He aligned his length and glided it to the entrance when she grew frightened.

_He's going to put it inside me? It won't fit!_

Nightstar cooed sweet things in her ear that the pain would pass, pushing in gently as she whimpered and clung to his chest. "It…It feels weird….and hurts….."

"It'll be alright, I'll be gentle."

His words calmed her mind and the pain wasn't as unbearable like she thought, but when he began to rock his hips….that's when everything changed for the better.

The dragon's senses were clouded over in nothing but sheer lust as was the woman's once they began, his thrusts going in and hitting that sweet spot he searched for.

The tightness alone was enough to set him off but he fought it, concentrating on the pleasure and blissful cries of the woman after the pain had subsided.

He kept his wings out of the way as he bounced her body back and forth, groping and tasting everything she offered to him willingly.

The dragon had already smelt the scent of blood when he began to thrust, but that just meant he was her first and now….her last.

* * *

Lifting her legs higher he hit her spot at a whole new angle, the woman practically screaming in pleasure from the constant quick and hard hits to her sweet spot.

Tossing her head from side to side, holding onto his forearms for dear life, the needy and pleasured noises escaping those plump lips…..it was a sublime sight for the dragon.

"Ni…Nightstar…nyah….please~"

Just the mere mention of his name made him growl as he kisses her, feeling his release about to burst when she threw her head back and came.

The walls tightening around his aching length was far too much and forced him to cum instantly inside her.

Both writhing in ecstasy until the sensations wore off, the dragon panting heavily as she was before gently pulling out and standing up on wobbly legs.

Never had he imagined this would've felt so wonderful, it was beyond words, and judging from her serene expression she thought so as well.

Gathering some water and cleaning them of their own fluids, he carried his new mate to the heap of lush pillows and lied next to her and held her to his chest.

He covered them with a blanket as she looked up at him with a soft warm smile before cuddling back against his warm chest, content with the way things turned out as did he.

Nightstar knew full well this would happen on a regular basis, he would see to it and be sure to keep his mate happy in her new home.

Yes, in her thoughts she wanted to go home or find something better, but here it is.

With a dragon that can turn into a sexy male human.

* * *

_Finish._

_I dreamed this idea the other night so I just HAD to write it down._

_The cover for this I drew on what Nightstar looks like (I tried anyway lol)_

_The girl is no one in particular, I leave that to you readers (use your imagination on what she looks like and what her name is)_

_Hope everyone enjoyed and this is a fanfic so the dragon can turn human if I want him to lol_

_REVIEW and let me know what you think XD_


End file.
